Leave
by rockafellow
Summary: They found it. They found the antidote. She's back. Why do they still trust her? She betreyed us and tryed to kill us. And yet they still love her more then anyone ever loved me.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New story for me!!! er you… oh well… PLEASE REVIEW!!! I want to get more reviews then 50. ya, I know I probably wont… but SHOOSH!!!**

* * *

Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal.

-Headstone in Ireland

* * *

Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were sitting on giant uncomfortable chairs in the large hospital waiting room. Except for Beast Boy, he was pacing around with his hands behind his back. Robin walked in.

"Is she okay?" Beast Boy asked concerned. Raven set down the book she was reading.

"Shes fine." Robin said with a smile. Everyone sighed.

They had found the antidote. Actually, Beast Boy was really the one who found it. One of his friends worked at a drugstore. He and Cyborg came to pick him up because Beast Boys friend didn't have a drivers license (neither do cy and bb!!!) Beast Boys friends Sam worked behind the counter, BB didn't see him so he went around back looking for him.

Sam was in back. He was sorting though some bottles and jars. Sam said he'd be done in a minute so Beast Boy wandered around looking at the labels. Then he saw it. He saw the antidote that would cure her. That would bring her back to life. All he had to do was buy it. But of course he couldn't. This wasn't a normal kind of drug or anything. Beast Boy begged his friend to let him buy it. Sam asked his boss. Beast Boy was part of the Teen Titans so Sam's boss figured it would be for a good reason so, surprisingly, he let him get it. Beast Boy ran out to the T-Car forgetting Sam and showed it to Cyborg. They raced home and showed everyone else. Robin was a little bit uneasy about resurrecting Terra but was still happy. Starfire was overjoyed and Raven, Raven was bitter.

Now they were at the hospital. The Teen Titans had gone to the cave and poured the antidote on Terra. She was alive, but barely. They rushed over to the hospital. Now they were all waiting. Beast Boy and Starfire were barely breathing. Raven just read her book. Cyborg and Robin were still a little uneasy about the whole idea.

"She tried to kill us." Raven said "Shes a traitor and doesn't deserve to live again. We gave her three chances. I think that's enough."

But no one believed her. Probably didn't even hear her. They didn't care. Terra was going to be back. Raven was just going to become nothing. Who knew what would happen once Terra was back. Beast Boy would once again fall madly in love with her, Starfire would become her best friend. And Robin and Cyborg would be happy to have her back on the team. Raven would turn into nothing. Terra would take her place, and Raven knew it.

* * *

Terra stepped off of her bed and got dressed into her own clothes. She couldn't remember where she was or why. But she knew that she had a pain all over, now it was gone and she felt fine.

She walked out of the room. Everyone jumped up to greet her. All her friends. Beast Boy, Star, Robin and Cyborg, all there to greet her. Raven stood up more slowly and didn't hug her like the rest. Just stood up and stared at Terra.

"Come Terra. This place is no place to get better in! we must go back to the tower!" Starfire said leading Terra to the door.

"Ya, Star's right. You should come home and rest." Beast Boy said taking Terra's other arm and leading her out to the T-car. Cyborg and Robin walked with them, leaving Raven to follow slowly behind.

**

* * *

****That wasn't my best work… but I promise it will get better!!! So please review and read my next chapter! If you really want me to update just review!!! Thanks.**

**-MEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing!!!**

**Mew-xena****: lol. Thanks for reviewing! Slade might be alive. I don't know, probably still is. Guess you'll just have to find out! P**

**CastleGanAwen: this is DEFINATLY BB AND RAE!!! Terra should die… **

**Yoh A.: hmm… never saw sisters. I just made it so that raven kind of felt bitter and replaced even though she was still right there. Thanks though!**

**Raven the Dark: nya, I never sign in either. Thanks for reviewin!**

**FoureyedRae**: **the main character is raven. Terra will probably remember who she is but not how she tried to kill everyone for slade…**

**Daisuke-hieiXXX****: thanks. Ummm… you guys do know when I say 50 reviews I mean for the whole story right? Cause I can never get more then like three reviews for chapter! I got eight at the moment sigh so proud. Lol**

**Anonymous: Erm… this is BEAST BOY AND RAVEN!!!??? Not terra and bb… terra should, once again, die. But thanks for reviewing anyway! **

**Sheeta-33: ya, it probably wouldn't have been that easy… but hey! it works! D**

**Anyway, thanks guys! and all my teen titans stories are about BB AND RAE!!!! on with da story!**

"Boo ya !(I don't care if that's not how you spell it!)" raven heard Cyborg yell from the 'living room' (I don't know what its called!!!) then she heard terra say

"BB, hand it over, I play winner and you are da loser so fork it over!"

Raven sighed and took another sip of her tea. She was sitting in the kitchen listening to beast boy, Cyborg, and terra playing video games. She had no idea were Robin or Starfire were. Raven found a notebook laying on the table. It had a hard plain black front. It didn't have a spiral side though, and it was kind of thick. There was a pen beside it. Raven picked it up and started to write. She didn't know why, but she just wanted to. As she wrote she felt better. Kind of like cleansing herself. All her problems and thoughts just seemed to fade away as she wrote. Raven heard Starfire scream and then call for Raven.

Everyone ran up to see what was going on. Starfire wouldn't let anyone in but raven. Raven walked in. Starfire had bubble gum caught in her hair. A big ole wad. Raven ran downstairs to get a bucket of ice.

The rest went downstairs to play some more video games.

"Im thirsty, anyone want a soda?" Cyborg and Robin nodded but terra didn't want any. Beast Boy walked into the kitchen to grab the sodas when he saw a notebook lying open. He saw ravens curly, loopy handwriting. He knew he shouldn't read this but it was just laying there. So he did. It said

On September 3rd the day was hot, hazy and a perfect summer day. Giant fluffy white clouds floated along clear blue skies. The air was warm and had a sweet scent of roses from the rose bushes planed 50 years ago.

The small children came first, running and laughing. They ran over to the Gazebo, The giant wall, or anything that they could climb on. This was one of the most exciting day's in the year. Besides Christmas and it was the most exciting day.

The older girls sat on big wooden benches, some chatting with each other others yelling at there younger siblings to be careful while they played on the jungle gym. Older boys were by the lake throwing rocks into it, seeing how far they could throw or how many skips they could make.

Then the men came in. Stomachs full from dinner, awake now from after noon naps. They all gathered together by the gates getting ready to open them to let the people in.

Last, the women came in, usually in two or three, wearing jeans or cut-off shorts and cotton t-shits. They were chatting amongst themselves.

The people of Lakewood were waiting as there grandparents or parents had waited every September 3rd. Now, the children and parents and everyone gathered together into the park.

The mayor walked out. She was a short over weight woman in a nice business suit. Her gray hair tied back in a tight bun. She walked quickly, kind of watling. She stood up on the Gazebo and, as tradition, gave her short speech she had been working on for hours the night before.

After the Applause she said "This year we only have three kids. I think that here we are finally making some progress. But enough listening to me." She smiled "And now, the auction is open."

There was lots of cheering then the townspeople headed into a long hallway. There were three doors. Each had a window looking into the hallway. Each one also had a flyer next to it. The first one said.

Greg

Sixteen Years Old

Mom died from Cancer

Runs Away

Violent Temper

As the people walked by the window all they could see of Greg was his back. Mrs. Applebaum wrote on a piece of paper. On the paper it said 'Three woolen blankets with matching curtains.' She stuck it in the booth hoping that that was enough to get Greg.

At the next door the flyer said

John

Thirteen years old

Father ran off three years ago

Mom's afraid of him

Has hard time bonding

When the people looked through the window they saw John standing up smiling, wearing his best suit and looking nice. Someone nudged Tommy.

"He looks normal doesn't he?"  
Tommy nodded then looked into Johns eyes. He saw eyes that had nothing behind them. He moved closer to his mother.

Last, there was a girl in the room. On the flyer it said

Sara

Twelve years old

Has nightmares

Dark

Bed Wetter

Sara, a blue eyed, curly haired blond in all black looked out at the people. Some kid said she was ugly. She gave him the finger but said nothing. Miss Denelles wrote on a slip of paper 'Five boxes of apples' and prayed that no one else would give more. She thought Sara needed the most help.

Later the mayor once again walked out to Gazebo and said.

"Alright everyone, Greg will go to the Mrs. Applebaum. John the Browns and finally Sara Miss Denelles. Thank you everyone and remember there's always next year! But if your child is uncontrollable or you have changed your mind we will meet again tomorrow at the cliff. Good night."

Beast Boy heard someone coming down the steps and raced into the living room.

Raven walked into the kitchen finding her notebook still sitting there peacefully.

**Well… that's it! And just so ya know, ravens story isn't finished! Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Reviews for me! thanks everyone!**

**Niobe-10- the journal entry was just for raven to get out her feelings. It helped. It helped her get over the fact that terra (who should die) is back and she feels replaced**

**Rini Suichi- I love your poems! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mutant Chick17- blonde moment, eh? WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING BLONDE!!! Lol. Im kidding. SERIOSLY, IM KIDDING! But yes, im blonde. sigh lol. they weren't really in glass things. Just rooms with a window looking into the rooms.**

**Sheeta-33-thanks for reviewin!**

**Hanahbananah3809- you love me story? Thanks!**

**CastellGanAwen- lol. I spelt it right! Go me!**

**Rawblister- ya, ravens story was just to get her feelings out. But hey, maybe it was true?!?!**

**Mew-xena- lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

Raven had half the notebook full. Terra had been back for a week now and raven wrote more and more every day. Writing made raven feel clean, feel good. Raven was fading away in the titans lives though. She knew she was. Anyone could. Raven had become closer to Starfire though. After getting the gum out of her hair by shrinking it in ice she and Starfire had done more stuff together. Nothing much, but something at least.

Raven hated terra. She hated terra so. Terra said that when she turned against them she was being controlled by slade. She never meant to get rid of them or hurt them. Raven knew the truth, knew what would happen. She was the only one to catch on and the only one who would ever know until she really killed them.

Raven didn't care for the others either. Cyborg and Robin didn't do anything more then normal. Starfire and Beast Boy were always fighting over Terra. What was so great about terra anyway? She was just another person. So she could lift dirt! Raven could lift dirt too! ANYONE COULD LIFT DIRT IF THEY REACHED DOWN AND PICKED IT UP!!!

She hated how terra always went to the mall with Starfire and flirted with beast boy. Not that raven wanted to be girly and buy annoying dresses and flirt with some tofu-loving fool.

Raven saw a light go out in the kitchen. Raven grabbed the tea she was making and went to her room to calm down.

Raven was in her room now, looking in her mirror, about to meditate. Then she saw her reflection. Raven was wearing a dark black tee shirt that said 'I aint no damsel in distress' on the front. (I have that shirt!) in the mirror was a girl wearing ravens normal outfit in dark blue. ( I don't think one of ravens emotions was in dark blue. If there was then pretend it was a different color)

"Who are you?" Raven said putting her tea down.

"Your new emotion. Jealousy."

**Sorry that was so short!!!! Ill update soon I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Yesterday was me b-day! (dec 3) go me!**

**Dissappear: thanks for reviewing. And the notebook stories do have a meaning. I hate being like everyone else so yes I'll try to get some edge into it. Good luck on your story**

**Hey: lol. Im updating**

**MutantChick17: lol. Go blondes! This is my first time actually replying. Lol. **

**Rini Suichi: lol. Im wearin that shirt right now. It's a great shirt. I love writing poems but I never have ideas about what to write about, except for what if today, that one was just a random thought. Could you give me some ideas? Thanks. If your ideas you want to use ill make it D **

**Sheeta-33- lol.**

**Mew-xena- lol. Why are you always the first to review? Lol. I wanted to do more with jealousy but I was tired and lazy and didn't. lol**

* * *

**Raven was writing again. She loved writing. Her notebook was full now. She had gotten a new one at the drugstore. Raven wrote about everything. Sometimes even nothing. She wrote about rain, racism, bits of her life, and just stuff. Raven's current poem was about nothing.**

**When I was young  
I fell in love  
with nothing.  
Nothing had  
my heart.  
I was a moody  
unpleasant youth;  
even my mother  
disliked me.  
What are you  
brooding about?  
she'd ask.**

**Nothing  
I'd answer.  
For once, she  
approved.  
You're good  
for nothing,  
she said, and  
nothing is good  
enough for you.**

**When I was a child  
nothing was everywhere.  
It lay thick on leaves  
and gathered in pools  
under cedar trees.  
Nothing filled  
our barns  
and grazed our pastures.  
Nothing was so abundant  
we never thought  
to praise or prize it.  
Those days are gone  
forever. Now nothing  
is scarce  
and we lack for nothing.**

**Writing was the only thing keeping Raven alive. She had no friends. Starfire and Beast Boy were always around Terra and if Starfire wasn't with terra she was with Robin and Cyborg. Raven was always alone. Alone with her thoughts and her notebook.**

**Raven had been burning herself with cigarettes. The pain helped. Helped with Terra, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy. Helped ease the pain. She thought about cutting herself but that just seemed nasty. **

**_Ha, _Raven thought _I can burn myself with cigarette butts, but I cant cut myself. _**

**Raven wanted to tell someone, anyone, how she felt. But she couldn't, so she wrote.**

**What do you think it feels like?**

**Never being able to laugh?**

**Never being able to cry?  
how do you think I feel,**

**When I say good-bye?**

**I cant feel anything,**

**Its just not right,**

**To keep my emotions,**

**Locked up so tight**

**I cant yell,**

**I cant scream,**

**I cant love,**

**I cant beam**

**I cant feel anything,**

**Its just not right,**

**To keep my emotions,**

**Locked up so tight**

**So im gonna yell,**

**Im gonna scream,**

**Im gonna cry,**

**Im gonna beam,**

**And im gonna love**

**I cant feel anything,**

**Its just not right,**

**To keep my emotions,**

**Locked up so tight**

* * *

**Beast Boy was the only one who knew about Raven's notebook. He read it daily. He knew he shouldn't but he felt like he was getting to know her more. He didn't know if her writings were songs or just poems or fictional stories or things that had happened to Raven or someone she knew.**

**Beast Boy wanted to ask Raven so many questions. But he knew that if he did, Raven would kill him. He wanted to ask Raven why she was always wearing long black turtle necks and long black pants all the time. He knew she was a Goth, so it wasn't the black that made him worry, sometimes she would wear fun tee-shirts that said fun things like 'life's a four letter word' or 'emily's cat can kick your cats butt' or 'this is the moment when even the white man starts dancing' (I have both those shirts!) now, all she wore were long things that completely covered her body. He didn't know why this scared him, but he kind of missed reading the quotes on Ravens shirts.**

**He wanted to ask her why she shut herself out from everyone know, well more then normal anyway, and he wanted to ask her why the only thing she did was write in her notebook and why she never talked to anyone anymore. Beast Boy wanted to ask Raven so many things…**

* * *

**Well, that's it. Sorry it was so short. Well it was short if you don't count the poems and writing. And I hope you know that ravens first story im not gonna finish so if you want to know the ending you have to read it, its called 'The Auction' its another one of my stories. But that stories gonna have some meaning so make sure you read it if you plan on continuing reading my story! Thanks everyone and please review! and angst will be in the next chapter! i love angst... lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Thank you guys SO much for reviewing!!! Anyhoodles, here are me 'responses' to all your peopleses reviews **

**Jessica-chan: yes, poor raven. Thanks for reviewing!!! P**

**Wild Spirit of Darkness2: yay! You really like it? GO ME! **

**Robyn222: my username was once roben… go us!**

**Whisper from Hell: yay! You like my story! And I updated!**

**Sheeta-33: im a updatin**

**Terra18: thanks! I don't mind terra either, but she stole bb from rae (in me mind) and then betrayed them all. Angst for all!**

**Mew-xena- yay! Go ahead and use what ya want. Thanks!**

**Rini Suichi: thanks and if you have an idea please email it or something! Thanks!**

**Well, on with the story!**

Beast Boy knew terra was getting pissed off at him. He was spending less and less time with her, and more time with raven. Well, not with raven exactly. More with her notebooks. Her songs, her poems and just her stories. Beast Boy was afraid. Afraid for Raven. She hadn't eaten in days. She had been locked up in her room with her notebook. Beast Boy read when raven came out to go to the bathroom. That's the only time she ever came out. Her room always smelled strangely like smoke too.

"Raven? Can I come in?" Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. He got no answer. He turned into a mouse and crawled under the door. Once he was over he went back to human.

"Rae?" Raven was sitting at her desk busily writing. "Rae, what are you doing? You haven't come out of your room in days and you haven't eaten for who knows how long!" Once again, Raven didn't answer. Beast Boy grabbed raven's scrawny shoulders and made her turn toward him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Why do you care?" Raven whispered. "Why do you care?" She said louder now. "Hmm? TELL ME? WHY DO YOU CARE? WHO CARES?" Raven stood up and screamed "WHO CARES IF I STARVE MYSELF TO DEATH? WHO CARES IF I BURN MYSELF? WHO CARES IF I DIE? WHO CARES? TELL ME!"

The only sound was raven's heavy breathing. She sat back down into her chair and put her head in her hands.

"Who cares?"

"Raven, what happened in your story? The one about the people auctioning children?" (You were all excpectin him to say "me" right? ;P)

"Why do you care? How do you know about my stories?"

"What happened in the story?" Beast Boy said again, his face expressionless.

Raven sighed and said

"They pushed her off a cliff."

**STOP!!! STOP READING!!!!!!!!!!! If you have not read the other story 'the auction' then you will have no idea what is going on! So stop, read it, and then continue!!! Thanks**

"WHAT?"   
"I told you, they pushed her off a cliff. They didn't want her. She was to hard to handle. Couldn't control what she had."

"SO THEY PUSHED HER OFF A CLIFF!?!?"

Raven didn't say anything.

"That girl was you, wasn't she?"

Raven slowly nodded. "They auctioned me. My 'father' left me stranded in that village and they put me up for auction with the others. I was pushed off. I was so angry, so sad, I thought I was going to die. Everything I knew, all the memories I had, went through my mind. I knew I was going to fall and die. But suddenly, I could fly. All I could do before was move things. I don't know how, but I flew. I flew for days, maybe weeks. I don't know anymore."

Raven looked like she was in a trance. She continued

"I finally couldn't continue. I was exhausted and hungry, so I fell. And you know the rest. How we became the teen titans."

Beast Boy did know, how they all got together, became teen titans. But he was still shocked at how raven had just randomly opened up to him and told him her story.

They were silent. Not even the crickets made any sound.

"You can go. If you want." Raven said, looking at the floor.

Beast Boy walked to the door. Opened it, looking back to see Raven sit at her desk again, and left.

**Crud. I didn't put any angst. I will in the next chapter. Terra's in the next chapter too. and it gets better. Sorry I just kind of cut you guys off about the teen titans getting together. Ya all can just pretend I added it. Teen titans are on now! And it's the one were raven hugs beast boy! Yay! This is my first time seeing it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! for your reviews. Hope you all had a good break. I went snowboarding in Colorado. It was fun. Anyhoodles, I forgot to give credit to someone, the last story I wrote, about nothing? It wasn't by me. I was lazy and didn't feel like writing on so I used Roberts. Well anyway, everything else I wrote by myself. Here are your replying things:**

**CastellGanAwen: angst for us all! YOU CUT YOURSELF!?!?! THAT'S BAD!!! Thanks though**

**Rini Suichi: Jacob have I loved, eh? I want to read that book, never got around to it though**

**Nevermoretheraven: Cry? ME? gasp and im a writin**

**Aurorasmist: mmm… cookie**

**Wild Spirit Of Darkness2: Raven wasn't telling her story exactly. Like the guys names weren't the same and she looked different, but the main things were the same. GO! GO AND FIND THEM AND SQUISH THEM ALL!!!**

**Wren O'Brien: Go us BB/Rae shippers**

**Mutant Chick: yup. He's a fool…**

**Sheeta-33- Thanks**

**Mew-Xena- ITS BEEN LIKE 4 WEEKS!!! HURRY UP AND UPDATE WOMAN!!!**

**Well, here's da story!**

Raven didn't care. Didn't care that he left. She didn't cry, she didn't let out a sound. She didn't care that she was starving herself. She didn't care that she was burning herself, cutting herself, and hating everything and everyone. Raven didn't care.

She hated everything. She hated everyone. She had to write more. It was the only thing keeping her alive.

Whenever you look at me

Whenever anyone sees me

All they saw

And all they see

Is just a little girl struggling to fly free

I'm not anyone

I never was and I never will be

I'm not anyone

I'm just there

Im not anyone

And I don't care

All they see

And all they'll ever see

Is just a misfit

An outcast

What makes me an outcast?

What makes me a freak?

Is it the way I dress

Or how I do my hair?

I'm not anyone

I never was and I never will be

I'm not anyone

I'm just there

Im not anyone

And I don't care

Raven fell asleep, pen in hand and notebook lying open.

**Derm de derm de derm. Ferm fe ferm fe ferm.**

Don't stand by my grave and cry

Cause I am not there

I am a million winds that blow

Touching your face

I am the sparkles on the snow

Like silky lace

I am the autumn's leaves that crunch

As you step on them

I am the gentle soothing rain

Falling to the ground

So Don't stand by my grave and cry

Cause I am not there

Raven knew she would die soon. So she wrote about death. She knew no one would read it, no one would care. They'd be sad for a few days but after they would forget about me. Terra would take my place surely. They would not care. No one would care. No one ever did.

**Watchy ma dingle**

Raven walked into the kitchen. She was going to make her tea and leave. But instead she found a note on the kettle. Raven automatically knew it was for her, she was the only one who drank tea.

'Meet me in the factory at noon.'

BB

A picture of the factory popped into Raven's mind. It was a old factory. It was never used. Raven went there often to meditate. No one ever came in there.

Raven didn't know what Beast Boy wanted. But she wanted to go. She didn't know why. But she did. Raven looked at the time. 11:16. She had just enough time to drink her tea, get her clothes on and go to the factory.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

THANK YOU ALL SO STANKIN MUCH!!! I love you all! Please continue to review! Im so close to my goal! I have 48 reviews! 2 more and I win! Im a lazy bum and don't feel like replying but I promise I will next time I update. But that you Deluxxxx for reading all my stuff! Oh ya! And if Im done with this im gonna write a short story about rae and bb (it will be very sad though) but its only one chapter. If you could PLEASE tell me what you think that would be great! And the first poem thingy is an actual song! Cause I play the guitar and the drums! Wahoo! Well, heres your story!

This is the day,

This is the day I'll scream out loud,

This is the day,

This is the day I'll dance in the moonlight

This is the day,

This is the day I'll make you

Realize that im alive

Today I'll do anything,

Anything at all,

Just to make you hear my call,

I'll do anything,

Just to make you see,

To make you see me,

This is the day,

This is the day that I'll scream out loud,

This is the day,

This is the day that I'll dance in the moonlight,

This is the day,

This is the day I'll make you

Realize that im alive

Why can't you see,

All the pain you cause me?

Why can't you see,

That im right here?

Why can't you see,

That im in love with you

This is the day,

This is the day that I'll scream out loud,

This is the day,

This is the day that I'll dance in the moonlight,

This is the day,

This is the day that I'll make you see me,

Make you hear me,

Make you love me

This is the day,

This is the day that ill dance in the moonlight

Raven sang the song out loud as she wrote it. She was happy. She was going to meet Beast Boy. She was going to tell him everything and all would be better. She knew that it would be okay in the end. She grabbed her cape while checking the clock. She barely had enough time to run down to the factory and meet Beast Boy.

**OHH! Abandoned factory with BB! **

Raven hummed her latest song, as she walked into the old abandoned factory.

"Beast Boy?" Raven said loudly. "Beast Boy!" She yelled. Raven shrugged and looked around.

Paint was pealing everywhere, rusty reddish old paint. Raven could see some mice moving quickly on the floor. The floor was just grey, hard concrete. Raven sighed and sat down with her back against the wall waiting for Beast Boy to come.

**Fashionably late, eh?**

Beast Boy walked into the kitchen in his boxers. He wondered where everyone was. Then he remembered that Cyborg had to get some parts for his car, Starfire was shopping and Robin was, was somewhere. Raven? Probably in some dark corner.

Where was Terra? Maybe she wanted to see a movie or something. There was nothing to do anyway. He looked around. His eyes fell on a little note on her kettle.

'_Must be from Raven.' _Beast Boy though. _'Who else makes tea?' _

He read the note, ran upstairs to get some clothes on, and ran through the door.

**AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! All you fools believed me!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

'_Where was he? He should have been here 20 minutes ago!'' _Raven got up. '_He's not coming.' _It was probably just some cruel joke. Then she heard a voice.

"Raven. Dear innocent little Ravey. How good of you to join us."

Raven spun around. Where was the voice? Who was the voice?  
"Ah, not so big now, eh? Alone, without your friends, in a dark place where no one will here you scream. And if they can, who will care?"

"Te- Terra?" Raven continued to spin, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Yes. Its your best buddy terra. Would you like to sit down?"

Terra came out of the shadows now. She was in black, black shirt, black pants, black shoes, black Hat. Raven wouldn't be surprised if she was wearing black underwear. (HA! So corny!!! Go us corny corns!) She sat down on the floor.

"So, Ravey, come to join us, have you? Well sit down." She patted a seat next to her.

"Us?" Raven asked surprised, not letting her guard down.

"Yes raven us. Now, sit down and have some tea."

Raven didn't move.

"Raven, I said sit down and have some tea."

Raven shook her head. Terra sighed.

"Fine." She whispered something under her breath and pointed to Raven.

"I've learned some new tricks Raven. What do you think I've been doing in my room all this time?"

Raven felt something come over her. Some powerful will, unlike her own. She sat down.

"I can use you to do whatever I want, whenever I want." She brought her face close to Ravens. "It's not over yet."

**Crud im corny. Ah well, gottsta go! Love ya all, please review! Gonna go write me tiny story I said I would write! Good bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! I AM LOVED! Thank you all! I just got an idea for a sequel! Yes! And pretend that I said that Terra had a bag with her. I didn't know I was going to need a bag, but I thought that someone (who will pop up soon) was just going to waltz in and be all buff. Here are your reviews for chapters 6 and 7:**

**Gubba-Gubba Well… and people say im violent? Thanks thou **

**Rini Suichi You are fowgiven. My work is awesome? Tell that to my English teacher. **

**School is a Stupid Pointless waste of Precious Time Yes. It is corny. Yes, Terra should die. I would tell you if terra will die (which she should!) but i can't cause it would completely and utterly kill the ending. **

**Nevermoretheraven corny peoples rock. So do twists!**

**Iloveanime123 cliffhanger for us all!**

**DarkWarLordofDoomness Spelling is not exactly my great side. And im a lazy bum and don't feel like fixing things…. ;P**

**DeluxxxInu: Stupid terra… thanks thou!**

'_Crap oh crap oh crap oh crap.' _Beast Boy thought as he ran towards the factory. He didn't know who had written the note, if raven was there, or what was going on.

'_Why am I running?' _Beast Boy thought stopping for a puzzling moment. He quickly changed into a tiny owl and flew towards the factory.

**Beast Boy is such a fool!**

"Drink the tea." Terra commanded Raven.

Raven was sitting on the cold hard floor waiting for Terra to kill her. Terra had complete control over her and Raven could do nothing.

"I said drink the tea." Terra whispered something under her breath again and pointed at raven. Raven was forced to put the cups to her lips. She heard a voice in her head, and realized it was a dark, deep slow voice. She heard her own fight with it.

'_Drink it.'_

'_No.'_

"_I said, drink it!'_

'_AND I SAID NO!'_

'_DRINK IT YOU FOOL!'_

Raven fought not to drink it. Raven kept her mouth closed and pretended to drink. Terra seemed satisfied enough. Then she seemed to hurt. She grabbed her forehead and fell to her knees.

Raven heard the voice again. The voice she had heard inside her head. The voice that tried to get her to drink the tea.

Terra reached into her bag on the floor and pulled something out, a bundle of clothes, terra's clothes. Terra stood up again and talked to the bundle of clothes.

"But I saw her drink it, master."

"SHE DID NOT DRINK IT! IF SHE DID WOULD SHE STILL BE AWAKE?"

Terra put the bundle down on the floor again, Raven saw what it was.

At first, Raven thought it was a baby, but no baby could look like this, no one could look like this, but there he was, looking like this. It was Slade. He was back. He was the thing wrapped up in the bundles.

His face was horrible. all he was was a face. Not even the stub of a neck was left. Raven shuddered; she couldn't look away from that face.

He had huge, silver eyes that looked like they were popping out of his skull. His face was pale, white, like chalk and he had scratches, bruises and scars everywhere. His face was deformed. Part of his ear was missing, and his left eye was closed shut because of a large scratch that was in his eye.

Terra said something again and pointed at Raven. Chains popped on Ravens arms and legs, big ole medal chains, there was no way raven could move, and terra was still controlling her. Raven didn't have enough energy to fight against her, fighting against slade had already taken it up.

**It looked nasty in my mind. Im sorry I couldn't describe it. Or maybe that was for the best…**

Terra was taking pieces of wood from the stack and placing them in a circle around Raven. She was setting newspaper on also. She set it all around the doors and the walls then took out a match.

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT IM DOING! I'm just typing whatever comes out!**

Beast Boy was getting closer now. Just a little bit more…

**CRUD OH CRUD OH CRUD!**

"You were always a traitor. Always." Raven spat at Terra.

"Well, im sorry Ravey, but we must be going. I would stay here to watch you die, slowly and miserably, but I have things to do, and places to go. And I need to make up a story to tell the others about how I tried to save you."

Terra zipped up the bag with Slade in it and lit the match and walked over to Raven. She put the match on the wood and then lit another match, picked up her bag and walked over to the rest of the wood and lit it on fire.

"Good-Bye Raven." And she and slade walked out.

**I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE IN LESS THEN 3 DAYS IF I CAN 7 REVIEWS! IF I GET MORE THEN 10 I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW! I know I suck at this part, but I didn't know what to do! Please just review! And thank you guys so much! I got more then 50 reviews! My goal! Thanks! oh ya, and if any of you guys can draw can you draw me a picture and then email it to me or something? In my English class were making books (they look like real books!) and I want to do a book full of poems or something and we have to have illustrations and I suck at drawing so if you can please tell me! thanks **


	9. Chapter 9

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Im sorry I didn't update quicker! It's been six days, but I had the super bowl, (stupid patriots!) homework, basketball, I had to plan stuff for school cause im vice president and my friend is president but she doesn't like making speeches and stuff so I have to do it for her. GAH! There's more but im not going to bore you all to death by telling you my life. Does anyone read this anyway?**

**DeluxxxxInu: I thought you said trees. Ha. Then I realized you were talking in French! It was French right? I haven't spoken in French for like 3 years. Haven't been to Canada for like 3 years either. Garcon is all I can remember at the moment… lol**

**Wild Spirit of Darkness2: Yay! I am loved. Does one of your parents have a scanner at their work or something? Or maybe at school. Im in 7th grade**

**Rini Suichi: Thanks. Beast Boys slow.**

**Otakualways: terra should die. Hmmm…**

**Outsane: lol. Love your name. I might take it and use it as part of my awesome vocabulary. Which is awesome. Really you got to here me talk on a regular basis. Its awesome. Yay for awesomeness! Wahee.**

**DarkSin: thank you! Yay!**

**Nevermoretheraven: lol. Thank you! You don't like bb and rae? GASP er something… thanks though! What pairings do you like? **

**Shadow929: lol. P ha! I win!**

**Kit Aurora: thank you all! Weeeeeee! I love the word weeee. And Wahee. So much cooler than Wahoo. Stupid Wahoo. Er yahoo. GAH! **

'_Almost there.' _Beast Boy thought as he flew to the factory. He could see it now, in clear view. He saw something, or someone, come out of the factory and lock the door. Out of the slits in the roof he could see a bit of something gray coming out of the ceiling.

He flew faster.

**WHERE THE HECK AM I GOING WITH THIS? Note the underlined stuff is another part of raven… im going insane I admit it! SUE ME! **

She was still controlling her. Terra still had control over raven. She couldn't do anything, nothing. She couldn't fly, she couldn't speak, Raven couldn't even struggle to get free. She was stuck, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She heard a faint click and she knew Terra had locked the door.

She stared at the ground.

'_This is it. This is final. I'm going to die here. I'm going to die with millions of rats surrounding my poor dead body. I'm not going to ever tell anyone I'm sorry, I'm not going to tell Starfire that she wasn't that horrible, and was actually a good friend. I'm not going to be able to tell Robin that he needs to hurry up and ask Starfire out, I'm not going to be able to tell Cyborg that I'm the one who fixed his car, when he thought it was just magic. I'm not going to tell Beast Boy that he was actually kind of funny._

_Beast Boy? Funny? Ha._

_Get over it, you don't have to be all locked up and tight and lonesome. We're going to die soon, it doesn't matter if I scream out my feelings, I can say whatever, I can feel whatever. I'm going to tell the truth._

_Fine. Die with the truth. Die. We don't care. If you had sticked with us you might have been able to be alive. Ya, it might have been away from everyone, but don't you stay away from everyone anyway? _

_Shut up. Just shut up. I don't care what you say, were going to get out of this. We're going to live. We're going to live and tell Robin that he's a fool, Starfire she's ok, Cyborg he can't see what's right in front of him and Beast Boy that we love him.'_

That last part had shocked raven. She knew it was herself battling with herself, but Beast Boy? Did she really like- love, Beast Boy?

She continued to stare at the stone hard ground.

The flames around her and the door were getting bigger and bigger now. She could hardly breathe… her head was foggy…

'_I admit it. I love him'_

**IS SHE DEAD? OR AM I BEING CRUEL? HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Beast Boy had reached the factory now. He knew who had come out of the factory.

"Terra?" He asked.

"Beast Boy?" Terra said surprised, whirling around to face him "What are you doing here?"

"No reason." He said coolly trying not to sound puzzled. He was surprised at himself for thinking so fast. For thinking really. "What are you doing here? Did you even know this was here? Do you want a tour? What's in the bag?"

"What? No. Umm… we should be going shouldn't we? The others should be worried won't they? I just hurried off, you probably did to." She tried to move forward. Beast Boy stopped her, he said feeling buff. (Im sorry. Lol)

"I'm supposed to meet Raven here, did you see her inside? I left her a note on her dresser. Don't tell her I snuck in."

He could see the surprise on Terra's face.

"Do you smell smoke?" Beast Boy said sniffing.

"Smoke? No, maybe you're getting sick or something, you should go lie down."

He ran toward the door and tried to open it, his hands burned and he pulled back. He turned to Terra. She was smiling.

"Terra?"

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy. I was saving you for last too. Just had to go and save your girlfriend didn't you? Well, just so you know before you die, she's in there burning at the moment, burning, don't worry, it'll all stop soon. Ya, she'll go back down to Hell and burn there but hey, we can't all be perfect can we?"

**I WANT TO STOP SO FREAKING BADLY! But im a kind soul. Ya'll better be thankful.**

"What!" Beast Boy screamed? He felt a giant pain in his head, he grabbed it and kept back his scream.

"Come on little BB. If you scream it'll all be better. Just scream."

He held it back, still gripping his head.

The pain didn't stop. It kept going and going, it didn't stop. It just didn't stop. He wouldn't scream. Raven had a book of spells, she read it while she ate, she left it open while she was getting something to drink and beast Boy had read the page that was left open, it was a spell, you do something and once the person screams they die. He couldn't scream.

Terra threw him threw the wall, He was barley conscious and couldn't see anything because of the smoke and fire, Raven was here somewhere, but so was Terra. He turned into a mouse and tried to find Terra or Raven.

He continued to look, he just needed to find Raven and then he could call the Teen Titans and all would be well, he had no time to call them now, she could be dying, or dead.

He saw something up ahead, it was Raven.

He turned to human and tried to pick her up, she was tied to the floor, the chains were melting. He ripped them apart using all his strength and some he didn't knew he had.

He picked raven up and tried to run, he felt something hit his stomach and throw him to the floor again, barely missing the red flames.

"Come one Beast Boy, fight, like a real man."

She threw more rocks at him, she was taking them from the ground they were standing on. He kept moving forward, getting thrown down over and over again till he felt the earth move. He fell, he was so close to the door, but the ground was shaking, Terra was shocked too, she still was gripping the bag. She tried to run, realizing what she had caused, Beast Boy ran, Raven still in his arms, Terra was slow, he was just swish swish bang. (IM SO CLEVER!) he made it, not until the building collapsed, Terra and all.

**This is my second to last chapter. Next is my last. TERRA IS DEAD! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! I rock. **

**Anyhoodles, please continue to read! I love you all! I will update soon! I was going to finish it now but I have to eat so bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I only have a few minutes so I can't do the replying things! This is real quick last chapter. But there will be a sequel cause I got past my goal. Then I'm going to write a quick bb and Rae one shot. Could you people all please review it? I have an idea… it seems kind of weird… please?**

Raven opened her eyes. As soon as she did she heard Starfire scream.

"FRIEND RAVEN! YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" Starfire grabbed Raven into a hug.

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"I cant breath."

"Sorry." Starfire let her go. "But you have been like this for a week, one day, three hours, 54 minutes and 3, no two seconds."

"You've been keeping track?"

"Of course! Everyone has been worried about you! Beast Boy has been pacing back and forth and has not slept for quite some time now."

"Starfire, I'm sorry, but can I please see Beast Boy for just a second? Alone? I know I just woke up and everything but I really need to see him."

Raven could see Starfire fighting with herself. But she had to see Beast Boy.

"I feel like my ears are in a boxing match against each other." Starfire saw the confused look on Raven's face. "Fine. But you only get ten minutes."

She walked out of the room to get Beast Boy.

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT IM DOING! GAH!**

Beast Boy walked into the room. He was afraid of what was going to happen, he didn't know what had happened. He was just afraid.

He and Raven just stared at each other for a moment. Then Beast Boy said

"I'm sorry."

"WHAT?" Raven said "I'm the one who should be sorry! You haven't done anything except for be nice to me and save my life while this entire time I've know you I have been a complete jerk to you!"

"You haven't been a jerk! It's not your fault you cant exactly show emotions like everyone else! It's not your fault you felt like Terra was taking your place! It's not your fault that Terra tried to kill you! It's not your fault that they pushed you off a cliff and no one ever gave you a real home! It's not your fault!"

Raven was silent. Beast Boy was silent. Raven was hurt. Not by what Beast Boy said. She hardly had heard what he had said. She tuned out after a second. She was hurt. She wasn't hurt physically but her heart hurt. She thought Beast Boy liked her, she thought he wanted to be with her, to help her. That's why she went to the factory.

"It's not your fault, Raven! This entire time I've been the jerk not you! This entire time you've been hurting yourself and I've been to big of an airhead to realize that! I've been to dumb to see that you've been starving yourself! I've been to dumb to see that you've been killing yourself! I've been to dumb to see that you were hurt! I've been to dumb to see that I love you!"

**Well that was random. Let's hope that Raven heard _that._**

"You love me?"

"Umm… Sure?" Beast Boy sat on the side of Raven's bed and put his head in his hands.

Raven burst into laughter. Beast Boy looked at her with hurt eyes.

"I'll just go…" His voice slowly trailed off.

"Beast Boy, come here!" Raven jumped out of bed and winced. Her stomach felt like crud whenever she moved, and she just jumped out of bed.

Beast Boy caught her and helped her back in her bed. He pulled the blanket up and his face was close to Raven's. Raven kissed him.

"I love you too."

**Not as well as I planned it but I only have like three more minutes so bye bye! Sequel will be here as soon as I finish one more story I'm doing! Bye people!**


End file.
